Generally, junction blocks are provided to be fixed in line, side by side on a supporting sectional part with parallel edges so as to form a connection bar. But in some cases, it has appeared that with some types of block, more particularly those having rows of terminals arranged in line and crosswise, that it would be advantageous to be able to install them optionally in two orthogonal directions, i.e. either with an in-line installation or with a crosswise installation.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide a junction block having a fixing device allowing easy fixing thereof in orthogonal directions between the parallel edges of a same support.